1. Industrial Field of Utilization
This invention pertains to an ion generator that generates negative ions and its manufacturing method.
2. Prior Art
Previously, various items are known as ion generators that generate negative ions.
However, prior ion generators simply cannot obtain any effect of generating negative ions.